


Loki and Stephen, Forever

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Stephen sets up the perfect date night for Loki, and things get intensely romantic.The next day is busy, busy, busy. You know why? Well, that tinkling in the background - is that...?Oh, yes. Wedding bells.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. One

The roof of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum was a haven. After Loki had moved in, he'd decided to liven up the place. He'd spent hours swirling his magic about the rooms, creating beautiful walls of ivy strewn with delicate blue flowers outside; little prickly succulents scattering the windowsills inside, along with a large draping fern gracing the entrance hall; and a wide variety of pots hanging from an intricate wooden roofed structure he'd conjured on the top of the Sanctum.

Insisting he do something too, Stephen had bought some antique furniture for the roof. A couple of loungers, a loveseat and lots and lots of fluffy, comfortable cushions. That's what he was up to now - arranging those cushions atop a picnic blanket on the ground. Loki was visiting New Asgard and would be home soon. Stephen wanted to give him a surprise.

He quickly hopped downstairs, grabbed a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He snatched a packet of Loki's favourite chocolates and placed them on the blanket with the liquor when he reached the roof. Lights twinkled around as they climbed up the pillars of the wood structure, accompanying the green leaves of large, bright flowers. Stephen looked around, his heart throbbing anxiously. His phone beeped.

**_Loki:_ ** _On my way, darling x_

Stephen bit his lip and made sure there wasn't anything he'd forgotten. Everything looked fantastic.He texted back.

**_Stephen:_ ** _Come up to the roof, I have something for you ;)_

**_Loki:_ ** _Xxx_

He slid his phone back into his pocket and turned his gaze up to the night sky. He placed a shaking hand to his chest and breathed out deeply, trying to calm his heart. He was nervous; almost panicky. This wasn't going to be any ordinary date. Today was the day, and Stephen wanted it to be perfect.

"Stephen?" Came Loki's low voice, travelling up to the Sorcerer Supreme from the door of the roof. "What's all this?"

Loki's hair was windswept and knotted, his eyes tired. But to Stephen, he looked gorgeous. Stephen smiled at his boyfriend's neat sense of style. He wore tight black jeans and a dark forest green button-up. A pair of sunglasses were slipped onto the front of his shirt, in the middle of his chest. He held his phone in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

"Hey, sweetheart," Stephen greeted quietly, walking over to him and sliding his arm around Loki's waist and kissing him briefly. He gave Stephen a smile. "It's date night." He frowned at the paper bag in Loki's hands. "What did you bring for us today?"

Stephen peeked into the bag and Loki chuckled. "Since you are unable to handle Asgardian mead - yes, love, you almost fell over after one sip the last time I brought it for you," he added at Stephen's protests. "Anyway, so instead, I brought some of Mother's delicious vanilla cake." He pecked Stephen's cheek. "Only the best for you, my darling."

"I don't deserve you," Stephen laughed, taking the bag. "Come sit with me," he added in an alluring whisper. He pulled Loki's hand and walked backwards to the picnic blanket. The corner of Loki's mouth was turned up into a shy smirk and he followed Stephen like a puppy.

"How was your day, my love?" Loki asked as he clambered into Stephen's open lap, wrapping his legs around his waist and draping his arms around his neck so that they were face to face. "I'm sorry I had to be in New Asgard all day." He put down his phone and sunglasses and flicked his hair over his shoulder.

Stephen chuckled. "It was fine. How's it going over there? Are Frigga, Thor and Valkyrie doing well?"

Loki smiled. "Mother is well, she asked after you again." Stephen bit his lip and cocked a brow. Loki continued, "Thor is thriving. I don't know if you heard, but Jane and him have worked things out and they're dating again."

"Oh, that's good," Stephen said softly, smiling. He brought his slightly quivering hands up to Loki's face and gently brushed away the hairs covering his bright blue eyes.

"Val is good. She's a marvelous queen," Loki exclaimed. "New Asgard will prosper under her rule."

Stephen laughed at his enthusiasm. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh, yes. I spent most of the day with Mother."

"I'm glad. You hadn't seen her in ages, you needed to catch up."

Loki beamed at him and laughed. "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss Stephen's cheek.

There was a short, comfortable silence. Loki gazed into Stephen's eyes as they reflected the stars and the moon. Stephen sighed.

"It's an exquisite night," Loki murmured.

"I know something more beautiful than any night sky," Stephen muttered, his eyes roaming Loki's face.

Loki cocked an eyebrow. He could feel the sorcerer's breath on his face, and subtly smell his musk cologne.

"You," Stephen whispered, rubbing his thumb over the skin of Loki's hips, where he'd slipped his hands under the green shirt.

Loki shivered at the sensation. "If I am your beautiful night sky, then darling, you're my bright sunny day." He drew his finger around Stephen's face. "You complete my existence, Stephen Strange."

"As do you, my prince." Stephen touched his forehead to Loki's and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling and heat of the god's body against his.

It had been three years since they'd started dating and still, Loki's touch electrified him. The two had healed each other. They couldn't live apart anymore.

"Living without you would be like being thrust into the face of death with devastating pain; on the very edge of misery and darkness; teetering between the lands of the dead and alive," Loki whispered, his eyes too were closed.

Stephen could feel his heart beating hastily along with his own.

"I wouldn't survive it," Loki breathed. He wrapped his limbs tighter around Stephen and brushed his mouth against the sorcerer's lips.

"I'll never leave you, Loki," Stephen whispered.

"I love you, Stephen."

Stephen's lips snatched his, and he kissed Loki deeply. The god held bunches of the back of Stephen's shirt in his hands, pulling him ever closer. The sorcerer ran his hands up Loki's chest and grasped tightly onto his sides.

Loki's lips were delectable; Stephen couldn't tear himself away. The scent of his ragged hair floated to his nose - a delightful combination of rain and new books. Loki's hand slid up to Stephen's face. He moved them up to his hair and ran his fingers through it, mussing it.

Stephen pulled back for a moment, breathing hard. His hair fell into his open eyes.

"I love you too," he mumbled against Loki's lips. "And I need to ask you something about that."

Loki looked at him, frowning a little. He lowered his hands back to Stephen's face, on his jaw. Stephen turned his head to kiss Loki's palm.

"I've been thinking," he began, gazing up at Loki as the god sat on his lap. "The last three years have been the best three years of my entire life."

"Stephen -"

"I'm not done, love. I have never felt as happy as I do with you. I'm so in love with you, I can barely think about anything else."

Loki smiled a big goofy smile at him, making Stephen laugh.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Loki."

Loki's smile froze. Still wide, still sparkling, but frozen. "Are you - ?"

"Loki Odinson, I love you more than life itself, and I would do anything to live out the rest of my days with you by my side, in my bed and on my lap." He chuckled. His heart was racing. Looking at Loki eased his anxiety. The god's grip remained tight on both his face and his waist.

Stephen took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is dedicated to my best real-life friend, Zara, and one of my favourite Strangefrost writers, Laily.

They decided to have it right away; as soon as possible. Wedding invitations, venue bookings and tailor hiring took up most of the next day. Loki and Stephen's engagement was going to be a very short one, but they knew their married life would last forever.

"Love, what about here?" Stephen asked, scrolling through a venue website on his laptop in the library. 

Loki sat across from him gracefully paging through magazines from wedding boutiques. He looked up as Stephen turned the screen to face him. 

Loki smiled. "That's beautiful, darling. But I stand by what I said, I'll go wherever you want me to be. You're choosing the venue."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Your opinion matters to me."

"I know it does," Loki said softly, cocking his head to the side. "But what doesn't matter to me is _where_ I confess my love for you. Just as long as you're right beside me when I do."

Stephen couldn't help the smile that crept across his lips. "Fine," he sighed. "I think the clearing in the woods is the one."

"Wonderful," Loki chuckled, flipping another page of his magazine.

Stephen stilled for a moment, then blinked, his eyes flickering up to the face of the man in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"We haven't discussed who's going to be wearing what," he pondered. 

Loki cocked a brow at him. "In what sense, my love?"

"Traditionally, the bride would wear white and the groom black."

Loki frowned. "Oh, I thought it would be obvious."

"It is?"

"Majority of your adult life before you became a sorcerer was riddled with expensive suits and watches and dress shoes, was it not?" Loki began, but did not give Stephen a chance to answer the question. "I'd thus think that you'd be wearing one of those suits - in black. They do look so very snug on you," he added with a wink.

Stephen chuckled. "You know me too well; I do love a good suit. And what will you wear?"

Loki got up from his chair with a subtly smug smile. He moved around to behind Stephen and looped his arms around the sorcerer's neck before leaning down and trailing slow kisses from his temple to his jaw. 

"It's a surprise."

Stephen reached up and slipped his hand into Loki's hair, tilting his head to meet his own. Their noses brushed and Stephen's gaze snuck to Loki's lips.

"I hate surprises."

Loki kissed him softly, gently tracing his hairline with his fingers as he did. Stephen kissed him back with bruising lips, bringing his other shaky hand up to thread his fingers with Loki's. After many world-stopping moments, Loki pulled an inch away.

"You'll love this one," he whispered.

Stephen watched him and his mischievous grin slowly leave the room. Tearing his gaze from the doorway to his lap, his lips involuntarily grew into a small smile.

His hands had never been more steady.

Loki stared at the garments suspended in mid-air before him. He twirled the clothing in a circle with his magic, watching the flowing material of his emerald cloak flutter. It was the perfect balance between beautiful and intimidating. The delicate tendrils of golden thread intricately sewn onto the dark green tunic had been hand-sewn by his mother. Though he'd only quite weakly resisted having a little femininity embossed onto his formalwear, Frigga had insisted that a wedding was a time for elegance, beauty and delicacy. 

"You needn't be so worried, dear," Frigga's voice cooed in his ear as she lay a hand on his shoulder. "You will look so handsome, his eyes will quite naturally be drawn to you and you alone."

Loki chewed on his thumb nail. "You don't think it's too much?"

"It's your wedding, Loki," she tutted, moving to in front of him and adjusting the collar of his silk slip.

"What if he gets cold feet, Mother?"

"He won't."

"What if Christine appears and steals him away from me?"

"Do you truly think he would do that to you?"

Loki gazed at her with terrified eyes. He sighed. "No. No, he wouldn't."

"Precisely." She nodded. "Now, what is it going to take to get you into these clothes and down that isle?"

"Can you tell Stephen I love him? Now?"

Frigga smiled and shook her head. She squeezed his arm and walked to the door. 

"Of course, dear."

"Thank you, Mother." Loki smiled as she slipped out the door. 

It was a wonder they'd managed to get a hold of such a stunning venue on such short notice. Situated in a pine forest an hour away from New York City, a clearing had been decorated profusely with thin wooden chairs, garlands hanging from trees with cobalt flowers popping from their leaves, and an ivy-strewn archway at the end of a pine-needle covered isle.

The forest floor was subtly disturbed by the soft crunch of footsteps as guests made their way to their seats. Mutterings of excitement and smiles and laughter filled the air. The team of Avengers sat at the front on one side of the isle, and a few Asgardians on the other. 

Stephen stood next to the branched archway, his fingers knotted behind his back, his heart racing. Wong held the place beside him as his best man. 

"You seriously went with a sparkly tie?" Wong judged him, gesturing to the black and gold sequins covering Stephen's tie that was tucked into a black waistcoat which he donned underneath his charcoal suit.

"Loki is extravagant, Wong," Stephen mumbled. "I'd look out of place if I didn't have anything sparkly on me."

Wong shrugged in agreement and stood up straight. 

A few moments later, as Stephen nervously surveyed his audience, a quiet twinkle of eloquent music began. The chattering stumbled to a halt and one by one, each person turned to look down the isle. Stephen took a deep breath.

Around a tree came Thor, excellently dressed in his battle armour and accompanied by his hammer, he strode down the isle with a magnificent smile on his face. He gave everyone a cheery wave, causing a cascade of giggles all-round. He took his place on the opposite side of the arch.

Gasps of delight and awe drew Stephen's attention away from the boisterous God of Thunder to the dark-haired man now making his way towards Stephen. If Stephen hadn't practiced medicine for years and years, and didn't know that it was actually impossible, he'd think that in this moment his heart truly did stop at the exquisite sight of Loki walking down the isle.

The two locked eyes and a small smirk perked up the corner of Loki's lips. He tilted his chin up with pride and dignity. Stephen's eyes roamed his body from head to toe. Loki wore his striking gold breastplate and gauntlets with his dark tunic and black leather trousers. It was familiar and powerful, as it always had been, but it was also different. Strings of gold hung around each of his arms, juxtaposing the dull black of his overcoat. A slippery emerald silk cape was attached to the shining gold of Loki's shoulder plates and Stephen watched as it skimmed the ground behind it. 

For the first time since Stephen had known him, Loki's hair was tied up. The top half of his velvet ebony locks had been pulled back into a tight plait that sat atop the rest of the long tendrils that rested on the god's shoulders. Small glittering specks of gold trickled around his head, threaded between each hair.

Stephen had never felt more alive, more happy or more head-over-heels in love in his entire life. 

Once Loki reached the end of the isle, Frigga, who'd been walking with him, placed Loki's hand into Stephen's. He kissed it softly before they turned to the officiant. 

"Dearly beloved friends and family," the officiant began. "We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the binding of these two magical souls..."

Loki gazed at Stephen as the officiant spoke. The grip he had on Loki's hand was firm and warm, as though he'd never let go. With his senses heightened in anticipation and exceeding ecstasy, he could feel the racing pulse of Stephen's blood rushing through his veins. 

Deciding to be ever-so-subtly mischievous, Loki swirled a bit of magic in his unoccupied hand and plucked a baby-blue flower from the ivy, nestling it behind Stephen's ear. Stephen glanced to him with sparks of adoration and amusement in his eyes. Loki always had a thing for flowers.

"Do you, Stephen, take Loki to be your lawfully wedded husband until forever doth end?" The officiant's voice, a little louder now, withdrew Loki from his thoughts.

"I, Dr Stephen Vincent Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Sanctum Protector," Stephen said lowly, facing Loki. "Do take you, my love, to be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to fondly cherish, till death do us part and after."

Loki bit his lip.

"Loki, do you take Stephen to be _your_ lawfully wedded husband until forever doth end?"

"I, Loki Friggason, Prince of New Asgard and God of Mischief, do take you, my forever soulmate, to be my husband, to be your lover, companion and best friend. Your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. To love and to cherish, till death do us part and after."

Stephen didn't try to hide the smile glazing his features. The officiant gestured to Wong and Thor, who stepped forward to give Loki and Stephen each a ring. With blossoming hearts and beaming smiles, they exchanged the rings. They were identical, with dark emeralds set into the circle of thin engraved metal. They'd decided to use vibranium instead of silver. The indestructibility seemed fitting.

"And with these rings, I thee wed. I now declare you bonded in holy matrimony. You may seal your love with a kiss."

And that they did. Stephen slid both of his hands up to cup the sides of Loki's face and kissed his lips tenderly. Loki had one hand on Stephen's waist and the other clasping his wrist as their lips brushed against each others' over and over again.

As soon as their lips had touched, the crowd began their clapping and a few wolf-whistles followed, and when their lips parted, the newly-weds glanced at the crowd to see glowing, happy faces in their friends and family. 

Loki slipped his hand through the crook of Stephen's elbow and the crowd got to their feet to see the couple down the isle to the rest of their lives together.

Thor and Wong trailed behind them as they made their way down the pathway. Briefly, Loki reached across and kissed Stephen's cheek.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much since our first date," Loki muttered.

Stephen chuckled. "Our accidental first one or our proper first one?"

"Both!"

"You were exceedingly charming on our accidental first date, and you caught me completely by surprise. Put in that position, I doubt anyone would be able to smile any less than I did that day."

Loki laughed as they reached the end of the isle. They were now on their way to the reception in a beautiful cabin a little ways away from the clearing. Loki switched his grip on Stephen to his hand and they loosely strolled towards the wooden building in the distance.

"Stephen," Loki said, looking up at him coyly.

Cocking an eyebrow, Stephen squeezed his hand. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Loki sighed in content, glancing around at the trees and the sunshine filtering through the leaves overhead, splattering the ground in pretty shadows. 

"This truly is forever, isn't it?"

"Forever and always, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, when I first published this (the first part of this work), I wasn't going to write a part two, because I didn't want to ruin it. However, I got a lot of encouragement to write a wedding for Loki and Stephen, and I did actually want to see how it turned out. So, here we are. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at a Strangefrost wedding! I'd like to do another sometime in the future, to be honest. Maybe in Asgard?   
> Anyway. For now, you can enjoy the hell outta this one.


End file.
